Sonic the Hedgehog 2
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Sonic Team |publisher = SEGA |series = |director = Masaharu Yoshii |producer = Shinobu Toyoda |designer = Hirokazu Yasuhara Takahiro Anto Yutaka Sugano |programmer = Yuji Naka Bill Willis Masanobu Yamamoto |artist = Yasushi Yamaguchi Jina Ishiwatari Rieko Kodama Tim Skelly |writer = |composer = Masato Nakamura |engine = ''Sonic 1'' Engine Modified |format = |release = November 21, 1992 Mega Drive / Genesis JPNovember 21, 1992 NANovember 24, 1992 EUNovember 24, 1992 Wii (Virtual Console) NAJune 11, 2007 JPJune 19, 2007 EUJuly 6, 2007 Nintendo 3DS JPJuly 22, 2015 WWOctober 8, 2015 |genre = Platform, Adventure |mode = Single player, multiplayer |rating = VRC: GA Pan European |platform = Sega Mega Drive/Genesis PlayStation 2 Nintendo GameCube Xbox Mobile PC Mac OS X Wii (Virtual Console) Xbox Live Arcade PlayStation Network Nintendo 3DS |media = 8-Megabit cartridge |requirement = |input = Game controller }} Sonic The Hedgehog 2 ( ) (also simply Sonic 2) is the second entry in the series. It is a platforming game built as the sequel to the largely popular , and has a sequel itself in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. The story follows the titular Hedgehog and his new partner, Miles "Tails" Prower, on their adventure to prevent the evil scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik from stealing the Chaos Emeralds and powering his new weapon the Death Egg. Sonic and Tails, along the way, must fight through Robotnik's army, and free their friends. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Tails, Sonic's two-tailed fox partner, debuts in this game and is featured as a playable character in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Super Sonic also appears for the first time in this game as a powered-up form of Sonic. He acts as a separate character to in the original SSF and shares many of the same attacks and attributes. However, in SSF2 he has become 's Final Smash. Moves Sonic, Super Sonic, and Tails all have a technique that debuts in this game called the Spin Dash, in which they curl up into a ball on the ground and roll forward. Sonic uses this technique in both SSF and SSF2, Tails uses it in SSF2, and Super Sonic uses it in SSF. Additionally, Tails' two-tailed flight originates from this game, and he uses it in SSF and SSF2 for multiple midair jumps. Stages Emerald Hill Zone, the first zone of this game, appears as a stage in the original SSF, and a appears in Race to the Finish. The latter stage features Buzzers as an enemy, which first appeared as basic enemies in this game. Casino Night Zone, the fourth zone of this game, appears as a stage in SSF2. Aesthetically, the stage features several elements of the original zone, including a slot machine and platforms resembling a red carpet. Additionally, the main hazard of the stage is pinball-like bumpers, which are frequent obstacles in this zone that cause players to bounce off of them upon contact. Music The theme that plays during the Emerald Hill Zone level in this game, ripped from the original game, is used as the music track of both Emerald Hill Zone stages in SSF. Similarly, an original soft rendition of the theme that plays during the Casino Night Zone level in this game plays as the main music track of Casino Night Zone in SSF2. Sprites The sprites of both Emerald Hill Zone stages in SSF, along with the sprites of the Buzzer enemy, were ripped directly from this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe Category:SEGA